Wind waker: The girl who was trapped in a video game!
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: A girl wakes up in a game but... where is she really? is this an illusion? i don't own LoZ:WW or any references at all! Oh and rated T because i really have no idea what will pop into my mind while making this. and some marysueishness.
1. Enter Alana!

I lay on my bed thinking about the mysterious Zelda world.

'Why don't i play the Zelda series anymore?' I pondered,

My mind traveled back to just a couple hours ago, me and my best friend Athena got into a big fight about how we both are obsessed with Zelda games.

She didn't want to admit that she liked, wait liked? no, no loved, the game Twilight Princess. So we just kept arguing. Both of us being as stubborn as a pack mule. We never finished the argument although. I went home with a big headache, and a slightly bruised wrist.

I stared at the wall, i blew at an out of place strand of red bangs a little irritated with my mind, it was the beginning of summer break. No school, No worries. My friend really pissed at me. Out of sight out of mind right?

I guess not.

I had Zelda on the brain. 'What would link do in this situation?' I asked myself, Seeing the gamecube controller. I decided to finish my game Athena had already started for me.

I clicked on the saved file named 'Soarin' wondering why i had named it that. I looked over at the picture that Athena had given to me for my birthday. It was then that I remembered she had named it. Not knowing what other names she could've used for it that she hadn't already used for her role plays.

Soarin was before the door to Ganon's castle. But how? I don't remember getting this far in the game yet. At least not on the Soarin save file.

I felt weirded out. But i shrugged it off. Beating Ganon was my only objective at the moment. Nothing more and nothing less.

Just as Ganon was struck with the light arrow and then hit in the forehead with the master sword, I fist pumped. The regular routine with me:  
One:Fist pump  
Two: try not to shout out cries of joy (Because it was usually midnight when i played Wind Waker. so i stayed quiet so i wouldn't get yelled at by the parents)  
Three: Sit back and watch the end credits roll. Then jump when i hear a voice talking-

Wait a minute. There isn't supposed to be a voice talking.  
"Lets see how well you can defeat me yourself" i heard, i think it was ganon. Taunting me.

"I bet i could help beat you Ganon!" I fiercely whispered, i think he's just toying with me. My hands curled into fists as he appeared on the screen. His smile. I was so going to replay the boss fight just to wipe that smile off of his face.

"You think you're so fierce don't you? Alright big mouth. Have it your way." He chuckled, his face disappearing from the screen. "See ya later"

I blacked out, falling backwards onto my bed...

When i awoke, i felt what was it... grass...? leaves...? Wait... wasn't i just on my bed...?

How did I get outside...? I felt a sharp prod in my side. "Q-quit.." I said warily. "Is she awake?" I heard a voice ask. "I have no idea" Another voice said. I felt another prod, i opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked at link, dumbfounded, 'is that... Link?'I asked myself.

Link looked at me and scrambled backwards. "How do you know my name?" he asked shoving the blade at me.

"Um... A good guess?" I said, he looked at me not fully convinced.

"King of red lions?" Link looked at the boat. "How far is the next hospital or how far is grandma's  
house from here?" he asked.

"Why?" the boat asked, a little irritable.

"I think this girl has gone a little crazy" Link replied.

I instinctively glomped link and shook for a second. I forgot there was a talking boat...

Link looked at me puzzled. "Are you ok?" he asked, a little amusement creeping into his voice.

"y-yeah i just forgot there was a talking boat.." I replied still clinging onto him, as he stood up I had to also.

"So what's your name?"

"Alana" I replied.

He looked at me, and then down at my shirt. "Legend of Zelda Otaku" he said, reading it from the  
shirt, he looked at me. "What is the Legend of Zelda?"He asked. "No the better question is how you knew my boat talked."

I avoided the question by looking at his boat I was clearly frightened of and slowly walking over to him.

"Hi" I said, hoping i remembered correctly. My fingers secretly crossed behind my back.

"Hi." the King of Red Lions said not looking at me.  
"You're not going to be as annoying as link over there are you?" he asked, still not looking at me.

I looked at him and shook my head. Not really knowing how to respond to him.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Link said defensively. His blue eyes sparkling with determination.

'Why is he so determined?' i wondered to myself. I looked around. "Wait... if your..." I pointed at Link, "and your" my eyes grew wide. "I AM NOT!" I yelled.

Link jumped back startled.

"Sorry" I apologized, and hugged him, then I held him out at arms length.

He looked at me like... He didn't want me here. "So what are you here for?" he asked shrugging my hands off of his shoulders. I opened my mouth to reply, and closed it. i didn't know what to say that would give away that i wasn't from this world, so i replied with "I think I'm supposed to be your guide. or something. I really have no clue"

He nodded and looked at the King of Red Lions, who just replied with a nod not looking too thrilled with taking me along.  
We both got into the King of Red Lions and took off

...One long ass boat ride later...

An old man wobbled up to us,

"Eek!" I squeaked, but didn't make a move towards him.

"Please save my daughter!" he said.

Me and link exchanged glances, then he finally nodded

"Ok we will save your daughter"

'Well at least we don't have annoying princess Zelda here like in spirit tracks.' remembering the annoyed ghost princess from Wingscutdarkness's 'spirit tracks remix' that I read the night before gave me an unsettling feeling.

Link looked back at the man, he gave me a weird look, and with that we left.  
When we were walking to the boat. I'm guessing my eyes gave nothing away to the weird look and the scariness I was feeling right then. Because his eyes betrayed a look of worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we boarded The King of Red Lions, after exploring around a bit

"Yeah..." i said looking at him, "Just fine..." I looked at myself in the water and frowned.

"Something doesn't seem right" when i looked myself over, i saw my ears. Pointed ears...? "P-pointy ears?" i gasped. I had transformed into a full Hylian complete with almost the whole getup, besides my original clothes from that day.

Link looked at me. "Yeah? what's wrong with them?" he asked a little irritated with me for some strange reason.

I shook my head. "Nothing!" I replied quickly without thinking. 'Me and my big mouth' I thought.  
I sat down stared out into the blueness of the night time.

He just stared at the waves guiding the King of Red Lions to the next island.

He smiled as we pulled up to the first island with the first pearl, Dragon roost island. Link smiled with anticipation.

"lets go!" he exclaimed and ran off, me following close behind.

I don't think this journey is going to end anytime soon...

and I don't want it to.

* * *

This Journey is just the beginning for our two heroes... Authors note: Yes this is a revision. Its only because i thought about this a little and it didn't seem too original. I'm gonna go over the other chapters and revise those too. Shadow out.


	2. Valoo, Medli and Quill?

Link looked around, his eyes seemed to scan the area, analyzing it. I turned to him, "What's the matter link?" I asked, when he suddenly stopped breathing for a short second.

Link put his hand on my mouth, 'Well thats a nice way of telling me to shut up.' i thought. "shhh" i heard Link whisper. I looked around also. wondering what disturbed the green hero. My eyes caught a glimpse some feathers.

Link tackled me into a bush.I squeaked as he landed on top of me as the weird bird... human... thing landed.

He kept his hand on my mouth. As he looked out of the bushes behind my head, I took the liberty of licking his hand. he stared at the bird man thing then realized what i had done and quickly removed his now wet saliva covered hand. "Alana do you know what that creature is?" He asked me, wiping his hand on my shirt with an 'eww' type of look on his face.

I tried not to giggle, "i can't see him, you pinned me down remember?" i whispered back, looking at him with a duh face.

Link looked down, "oops" he said getting off of me. i got up and looked at the strange bird human thing.

"Thats a..." i started, trying to think of the word for the weird bird postman, "Rito" i said after a couple of minutes then looked at Link, "Wait how do you know?" he asked.

I froze, I can't really tell him how i know, then i'll have to explain where i'm from... He'll think i'm crazy! I bit my lip.

Link looked at me expecting an answer, if we weren't trying to keep our cover from being blown, I bet he would start tapping his foot like an irritated mother waiting for her child to answer an important question.

I panicked then jumped out of the bush into the unsuspecting Rito. He looked at me in surprise. "Why hello young one." the Rito said, his smile fading as if i were a bad guy or something.

"What?" I asked, as Link came up beside me he looked between me and the Rito. The Rito's hands came onto my shoulders and his eyes looked into mine. "You're not from here are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "i'm not... But how did you know that i wasn't..?" i asked. The Rito shook his head. "you don't look like any people i've seen" he replied after a minute of silence from the three of us.

Link looked at the both of us with a cute confused look on his face. I searched the post-birdman's eyes. "You know something about why i'm here... Don't you.." i asked him, as he turned away from me. "I really don't know why they brought you along" He spat.

Link looked between us. I looked at the Rito. "I don't know what your problem is with me, because i'm pretty sure i didn't do anything to you" i retorted. "You know what you did" he looked at me, and then backed off.

I looked at him suddenly confused. "What?" i asked. Wondering what I did to upset the balance of the worlds. All i knew is that I came here with Link.

Link looked the exact same way his blue eyes staring us down. He looked more confused than mad, which i understood. What i didn't understand is how I came into all of this.

I looked around, and saw it, the ring around the volcano. "Its..." Link said, as i started towards where i know we're supposed to go. All i didn't know how to do is get past all of these Ritos to get to the dungeon. Or was that not even necessary?

He grabbed my arm. "you're not familiar with this island are you?" he asked his eyes narrowing I ignored his question and let Link let me to the entrance. "So how do we get up?" he asked. I shrugged. Not really wanting to spoil his fun in exploring.

He nodded and started exploring. His blue eyes filled with joy as he started to look around the area.

To my surprise, I saw a little rito sitting on a rock. "Link! come here!" I yelled as he tried to jump off of the ledge onto the rock that was sitting in the water. As soon as link saw the rito girl he jumped down and took a battle stance in front of me.

I walked out from behind him. "Don't worry" I said. Both the Rito child and link stared at me. after a couple minutes of silents. the rito kid finally spoke up "My name is Medli"

Link looked at her and smiled "My name is Link, and this is my friend, Alana" I smiled as he mentioned my name, then waved. Medli waved back then turned back to Link, "Can you throw me up there?" she asked pointing up to the high up ledge.

The green hero picked up Medli and threw her up to the top of the ledge. Medli smiled and ran into the cave, but not before throwing Link an empty bottle.

Ill have to admit. His aim was more accurate than me with the GameCube controller... Reasons why I say this, is because the multiple times i have had to throw Medli up onto something... She ended up crashing into walls, or bricks, or something.

I looked around, "this is going to be a long dungeon..." i sighed. Walking with Link into the hot entrance of the dungeon. With the blocks that he was supposed to move.

…... One long ass dungeon later...

As we walked across the beach I saw the tribe leaders son running towards Link with Medli not too far behind, Link stopped, when Komali, I believe his name was, held out the pearl to him. Link smiled and gratefully took it from him.

I looked at Medli and then Link they both looked happy that Komali finally gave the green tunic hero in the making what he needed.

"Thanks" he said. I didn't want to say anything but I wanted to do something so I muttered "da na na na"

Link tried to hide a smile and walked over to them and gave them hugs for some reason "Thank you for restoring valoo's tail from that weird creature that was hurting him" The little boy said before running off, with Medli running after him. "Thanks again Link! Alana!" she yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Link looked at me "Lets go to the second pearl!" he shouted with anticipation.

"Yeah!" I shouted as we ran towards the boat.

'Just two more pearls' I thought. "Link the next island you want to go to is Forest Haven." i said pointing at the map"

'We were lucky to get the pearl this time... Next time we may not be so lucky' I thought as Link nodded, got out the sail and we set off.

I wonder if Link will be able to save the world in time.

Because like in Majora's Mask... Time was ticking fast.

Will it be too late?


	3. Next stop, Forest haven! (part one)

I stared at him, his eyes wide in comparison to mine. For Link looked as scared as I felt.

Link looked between me and the map in my hands. "The Forest?" he asked not remembering what the name I said was.

"Its called " I said. He looked at me like he couldn't hear the name. But i couldn't repeat it. It was just so hard, and I couldn't understand why.

Link took the time to look at the map. there was something about it that made me forget the name. All i could remember is Makar living there.

I must have looked really confused because Link leaned over from where he was steering the boat, and looked over my shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded for what I thought was a minute and then went back to the map. My head throbbed and then I realized. There was a weird presents in the air... I snapped my head up.

Link put his hand on his sword. "what is it" he demanded, as i stood up and looked over the side of the boat "just keep going" I said. Link refused.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he said his expression between a mad one and a concerned one, I shook my head. Link looked at me even more pissed.

"Really?" he asked, I looked at him with a 'i have no clue what you're talking about' face. I'm guessing he had enough because he stopped the King of Red Lions and turned to fully face me. "what's the matter" he asked more sternly.

i sighed, Knowing we wouldn't be able to get to the second pearl in time if i didn't tell him .

"Fine. i have this weird feeling that somethings coming to get us" I said.

Link shook his head and kept going "What am i going to do with you" he asked himself.

I snarled and almost threw myself overboard. Then I remembered what happened during my swimming classes, i sat back down on the back of the King of Red Lions.

Link felt the boat rock from my attempt to swim to shore. "You can't swim... Can you?" it seemed more of a statement than a question.

I nodded, shyly looking out to the ocean. 'Why am i acting like Fluttershy..?' I wondered to myself, losing all of the thoughts from before.

"A...a?" I didn't hear what Link said. "Alana!" Link's voice snapped me back to reality.

I turned to face him. "I'm sorry... But what..?" I asked. "I said we're here" Link said a little irritated at me not paying attention of my surroundings. "if we were in battle you could of been killed" he said, trying not to sound angry.

I flinched anyway. Getting out of the boat I attempted to get up onto one of the ledges and tried to scramble up it. I felt someone lifting me up onto the ledge.

After Link pushed me up over the ledge i turned around and offered my hand. Link looked at my outstretched hand like it was an alien or something"Take my hand and i'll pull you up" I instructed.

Link gave my hand another blank stare.I sighed grabbed his hand, careful not to hurt him and careful not to fall off. As I pulled Link up, I thought I saw a little bit of protest in his eyes. But he didn't say anything.

Link looked a little surprised that I pulled him up. 'what's on his mind.?' I asked myself.

Link gave me another blank look. He turned away as quickly as a mouse on sugar. Link was covered with scars. I felt really bad for him. Link stopped when he saw me pause. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head and went on. My words meant nothing to him. So I just stopped talking like he did.

Link looked kind of surprised when we were in the forest haven. Mostly because of the big talking tree. "Are you the great deku tree?" he asked The tree started talking in some kind of foreign language. Hylian..? Oh well.

I looked at the tree. "Excuse me... Mr. Deku tree..? We don't speak that language.." I explained.

He looked at us closely. "I'm sorry." he started. "I thought you were the Hero of Legend. I got a little excited so I started talking ancient Hylian" He continued, I mentally fist pumped.

Link shook his head and then smiled. "No neither of us are" he said. His gaze traveled from the Great Deku tree to me.

"Uhm...Great Deku tree?" I asked probably looking as confused as a puppy going to its new home for the first time. "Yes what is it?" he asked.

"We kinda need the pearl that you have" i said, not trying to sound rude.

He just looked at me. "Right after the festival is over" he concluded after what seemed forever.

"GREAT DEKU TREE!" I heard a weird voice say.

Link and i looked up. Great. i forgot about this scene.

"Mikar and i were flying above the Forest Haven and Mikar fell in!" the little weird creature said.

I looked at Link. He nodded. "We can go get him" we both said simultaneously.

They looked at us. "Very well" The Great Deku Tree said, Giving Link the Deku Leaf.

We headed off to the Forest Haven.

"How will we both get across to forest haven?" Link asked.

I sighed. "I don't think that the Deku leaf can hold two people link" I said. "Just go before i push you off the ledge" i continued.

Link looked at me a little saddened.

"GO!" i yelled at him.

Link played the Wind's Requim, changed wind directions, then jumped off the ledge taking out the Deku Leaf.

[Link's POV]

He didnt want to leave Alana behind. But the tone in her voice told him not to argue with her. The Pearl was more important. But despite the point that Alana was a little annoying at some points she was mostly a little off right.

Link wasnt paying attention to where he was flying. He had almost missed the tiny island there was to land on. he couldve sworn it was a little farther away. He guessed he was just too occupied with his thoughts to notice.

When Link landed the first thing he noticed was the little creature from before, he payed no mind. He waited for the tornado to come by, jumped off and caught the wind from it pushing him upwards. 'Forest Haven. Here i come.' he thought

When Link got into the dungeon, the first thing he saw were chachu chilies. He quickly defeated them, got the nut and threw it at the door. When he opened the door he saw more things that he needed to accomplish.

"DAMMIT" He yelled.

-One long trip through the dungeon later..-

Link faced the boss door. His heart pounding. He pulled out the key and opened the door. as soon as he was inside he saw the little mikar. He smiled.

The big monster plant thing came to life, and ate Mikar. Link looked at the big monster with wide eyes.

"How dare you eat him!" He yelled really angrily.

Link pulled out his boomerang and furiously cut through the vines that were holding the petal barrier. The electrical vines looked about ready to shock Link at any moment.

The electrical vines came down from over Link.

* * *

**At least i did the Boss scene this time. hahaha...**


	4. Next stop Forest Haven! (part two)

Please vote on if i should keep writing this. Thanks. -Alana Out

* * *

[still Link's POV]  
Link prepared himself for the worst but felt himself being pushed by some force. He looked over and saw Alana getting hit by the vines in his place. "ALANA!" He shouted.

[My POV]  
I dived in for Link, as i pushed him out of the way i felt the vines crash down on me, taking the last of my breath with it. Wasn't that very nice of it? I felt the electrical pulses going through me, i heard a voice "ALANA!" Link... I got up after the vines went back to trying to protect the barrier.  
I tried my best to help Link before i could faint. i got link to the last hit and then collapsed, blacking out..

[Link's POV]  
He drew his sword, he knew that Alana wasn't dead. But he couldn't take any chances. He slashed at the monsters true head as many times as he could. The monster shreaked and its head popped off. Revealing Mikar still alive.  
"You ok brave swordsman?" he asked right off the bat. "I'm fine." he said, walking over to the passed out Alana. He picked her up and signaled mikar to go over to the portal. as soon as the weird creature disappeared he stepped into the light with Alana slung over his shoulder.  
As soon as they appeared in front of the Deku Tree he instantly put Alana down and checked her over. 'Her wounds aren't that bad... I think it was the electricity that did her in' He thought to himself. He checked himself over as well. There was just a couple scratches, but nothing too serious. That he even noticed.  
The Great Deku Tree thanked him. Handed him the pearl and asked if he was going right away, Link thought for a minute. " No. I really need to wait for her to wake up to move her" He said.  
"I see" The Deku tree said.

[My POV]  
I heard everything that was said. I really was passed out... wasn't i? My answer was clear when I heard Link, he sounded really worried. "Is she going to ever wake up?" he asked.  
I decided to get up before he freaked out even more.  
"Your ok" he said, his voice still sounding fuzzy to me.  
"No, I'm not." i said sarcastically, trying to get up.  
As Link helped me up, i saw the weird wind swirly thing that transported us from the Forest Haven.  
We. Were. Done. Well almost done anyway.  
Whenever i tried to play through this dungeon on my GameCube i usually failed right away, leading to me throwing my controller down on the couch like a little kid throwing a tantrum.  
I was really glad when the Great Deku tree finally gave link the pearl and we went on our way.  
I was surprisingly happy to leave it behind.  
My gaze resting on the bottom of the bottom of the boat.  
Third pearl  
Here we come.

* * *

This might be either the last chapter i make for awhile, because i have no clue if people want me to do this still. Please comment or something. thanks


	5. The Tower of the Gods! (part one)

I knew that we were at Link's home island when he started smiling as bright as day. Id honestly say, Ive never seen him this happy in any of the games I've seen him in. Which was pretty much all of them.

"We're here!" he shouted over the roar of the waves.

There was something strange about the island in its state right now.

Either that or it was just my imagination.

I doubted that it was my imagination.

I felt Link tug on my sleeve. "W-what happened here?" he asked looking at the chachu chillie infested island. All i could do was shrug.

All i knew is that we needed to go to the back of the island and PRONTO.

As Link pulled around to the back of the island i thought to myself 'Doesnt he have bombs...?'

To my surprise he had already bought some.

The King of Red Lions looked between me and Link. "Your ready?" he asked the cannon on his back appearing.

Link nodded and told me to aim the cannon at the wall where the cracks were.

I took the cannon and did just that.

I really used to hate doing this in the actual game because i would always miss my target and the water would explode where the bomb went.

I hit most of the targets exept the last one. I had Link help me with it because i just sucked that much and we were running out of bombs.

We were finally in. That over grown fish, looked between me and Link really confused and spoke what language the Deku Tree spoke the first time we talked to him...

Now if i could remember what the language was...

"Yes," The King of Red Lions replied, "He may not be the original chosen one." he added looking back at Link. "But i think he will be able to beat him" he finished looking back at the fish.

It spoke some more.

"Well no..." The boat said, shaking his head. "We just need the pearl" He concluded.

It considered this for a minute. Then spoke.

"Great" The King of Red Lions said as the fish, whom i think was jabu-jabu, shook the lantern looking case that held the third and final clu- i mean pearl!

I think ive been watching too much Blue's Clues...

As the King of Red Lions looked at link who was holding the pearl, Jabu-Jabu looked at us and spoke once more, before diving back under the water to sleep some more.

This might have been easier if we coulda just waltzed into here and said 'HEYYYYYY FISH CAN WE HAVE THE PEARLS AND SAVE THE WORLD?'

Like that was happening.

I think Jabu-jabu marked where we were supposed to go on the map because i saw little blue wind things around three squares.

Link peered over my shoulder clearly amused. "Isn't that where the statues are located?" he asked, as if he kind of had a clue.

I just nodded. My gaze lifting from the map in surprise. How did he know? Did he read my mind?

No wait. Merrrrrp. I was thinking about Angel from Maximum Ride.

I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Yup, they are!" i quickly replied, Knowing i screwed up with not answering as if i knew.

'SHIIIIII-' I mentally screamed until Link steered the boat towards one of the weird wind circles on the map, put out the sail, and we were off.  
Again.

I swear, when i get back to my world. I will never ride a boat again. But then... What will become of Alana? I can't just have him stop the boat and swim to shore or tell him he's a character from the shirt he read when he first met me. Link would think i was nuts!

Of course the-

"Alana!?" I heard Link's voice raised in anger. "Are you paying attention?" he asked, taking the map from my hands "Its hard enough when i have to pin down the map and try to read it without it flying away." he scowled.

This didn't seem like him...

What happened to the sweet Link from the games..?

What happened...

that made him...

angry all of a sudden..?

* * *

**Sorry that I'm jumping back and forth with not writing this and then i eventually do. I think i just want to see how well i can develop the characters that u already know. This chapter was going to be originally named either 'Memories of the past' or i forgot the other name or i would give it to you. Well anyway, this is another two part chapter. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. *Rubs back of my neck as people point shotguns at me* uhm... No need for that. I just need time. And a little inspiration... hahaha anyway. Enjoy this new installment of WW:TGWWTIAVG! That's a long abbreviation for just one story... O.o **

**Edit: I decided to leave these Tower of the Gods Chapters alone. **


	6. The Tower of the Gods (part two)

Link just seemed endlessly confused and really pissed.

He seemed madder than a dog when a stranger takes its bone away... and then some...

"Uhm..." I tried to talk but he cut me off with a glare.

I swear, if eyes could kill... I would be dead by now.

Link really seemed stressed about seeing his home island like this. I really dont blame him though, if i saw arizona like this... i would be this irritated too.

"..." i thought i heard link mutter something, but he crossed off one of the islands we'd been to off on his map.

"Link...? I'm sorry i could take over the-" I started, but stopped when i received an icy glare from the kid in green. Wow... I guess he doesn't trust me with the map anymore than I'd trust him with a bomb cannon.  
But again... I don't blame him for that.

I turn my attention to the rumbling sound. Shit. He put the last pearl onto the statue without me noticing! I saw the boy in green go flying overhead. I stifled a laugh that was building in my throat.  
I decided to try and steer The King of Red Lions towards the uprising tower, but he insisted that he could steer himself. So much for helping... i just sat on the really wet seat and waited for him to calmly go over to the Tower.

I knew Link hit the wall of the tower because i heard the usual "GAK" sound. And saw him do a back flop into the water.

I winced. That must have hurt..

But Link made no gesture to if he was injured from the face-plant into a brick wall.  
I guess ill never know, because the first thing that Link did after falling into the water was, Yup you guessed it. He went swimming the rest of the way into the tower.

I panicked for a minute. But realized that this wasn't like the video game. Besides for his endless stupidity to end up flying into the air like a rag-doll and crash landing into some kind of hard surface.  
Ive got to admit though, this kid is stronger than i would have expected him to be. Knowing that he is... What... Thirteen or twelve at the least.? To my surprise Link was sitting patiently for me when the King of Red Lions finally let me get onto dry land.

The kid hasn't gotten hurt at all. He seemed fine. Hell he could even be my little brother.

Link looked at something behind me for a moment then started off towards the first room.

-One LONG ASS DUNGEON LATER!-

When we came out to an open area i was pretty glad. Until i saw them... My worst enemy, more than water, more than boredom... They were...  
STAIRS!

Link looked around to see if there were any weird guards. He had just stepped towards one when i pulled him back by his arm. "wait for a second there partner" I said,in a cowgirl kind of way, then pulling out the bow and looking at the weird statues one by one. I knew there was something weird about them by the way they stood by the stairs.

I couldn't remember why they were there, nor what they were for.

I stupidly decided to take another step forward and found myself dumbfounded by the pain in my arm.  
Big glass ball? No... it has an eye on it. Or what looks like an eye... For the most part. Lazer? Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!  
I had been standing in one spot for too long so i had gotten hit with the lazer.

Note to self; Remember about the stupid lazer thingies the next time you play the Tower of the Gods dungeon.

I quickly tried to shoot the arrows at the weird things but failed miserably. Finally just handing the bow over to Link, who in no time had all of the look out bots, i had finally decided that was to be their names for now, out of commission.

As we ran up the stairs, i remembered something about this boss.

"Hey Link..?" I asked, Pleading for an answer. He just looked at me. Unknowingly glaring. "Maybe you want to... you know... stock up on some arrows, hearts, faries or anything you need" I sheepishly said.

As he broke some pots and stared at the things inside of them. I'm guessing hes surprised about how i knew about them.  
"Lucky guess?" i replied quickly, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it realizing that i had already answered his question.

As we walked upto the boss door. Link searched his endless black hole called a back pocket, i realized something i never asked where he kept his things. i opened my mouth to ask and he replied with "its an endless bag, you must be stupid to not know that"

Ouch... Coming from anyone but him, wouldn't have hurt so much. But he is like my brother. i have to find out what happened to him after this boss fight. I closed my mouth careful not to look really dumb.

He opened the door and we went inside.

I looked around. Realizing where this was and who this was. "Link...?" i whispered, careful not to attract too much attention to us.  
Too late.

Before i knew it. I heard the voice of the big rock head.

Well that's a new one.

My surprise shortened when he went through the regular routine,

"Prove you are worthy of being the hero" It boomed.

Thats when i heard a constant buzzing. SHIT. I forgot to warn Link about the electric things at the edges of the platform.

"Link!" i yelled, feeling a lot like Navi from the first games, "watch out! Don't get pushed off by his hands!" i yelled taking my- excuse me- HIS bow and arrows off of my back, which Link had given me them back before we came in here.  
'For safety' he had said.

I loaded the bow as Link dodged the on coming hand. I aimed for the hand eye.  
"STAY STILL YOU STUPID HAND!" I yelled, getting as equally pissed as i would actually playing the game.

I heard Link stifle a chuckle, as i dodged the hand that came my way. I tried to shoot it, it missing by in inch. I cursed under my breath. Loading the bow up again.

I know that i was good at shooting at the eyes of that stupid octopus thing. But we were the ones moving. now this is a different story. I was standing still trying to shoot a MOVING target.

Its harder when your the one shooting, not Link.

I shot again. this time hitting the damn eye. The hand not bending over like id wanted it to.

Shit it needed more than one shot. I tried to hit it a couple more times.

When both of the hands were down i aimed for the eyes. Just like the hands this would take awhile.

After about wasting 15 arrows id finally hit the eyes for the last time, the big rock head, man that is so much fun to say, hit the ground with a loud THUD!

Link threw a bomb in his mouth. causing the big rock head boss to close his mouth.

After the bomb detonated, the rock boss sneezed a couple of arrows and bombs and said "you have the courage. you are indeed the chosen one"

He flew up again and placed himself in the wall where he originally started.

The wind whirled around, Link looked at me and motioned for me to go first.

I still wonder why he was angry.

I stepped into the whirl wind and so did Link.

We appeared in the King of Red Lions. Link looked a little bit happier.

The yellow ring appeared just inside of one the arches. Link looked from me, to the King of Red Lions, as he steered himself into the yellow circle.

Then we went under the waves.

* * *

Authors comment: Dun dun dunnn. Haha idk. well anyway. i will upload another chapter just cuz it took me really really REALLY long to make this one. sorry! well i hoped you like this chapter. Sail on, wind hero.


	7. UNDER DA SEA!

Link held his breath while i just sat there thinking to myself, 'why did the king of red lions ask me at the start of this journey if i was as annoying as Link was... I smiled to myself as i recalled what happened...

_"Hi." the King of Red Lions said not looking at me._  
_"You're not going to be as annoying as link over there are you?" he asked, still not looking at me._

_I looked at him and shook my head. Not really knowing how to respond to him._

_"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Link said defensively. His blue eyes sparkling with determination._

_'Why is he so determined?' i wondered to myself. I looked around. "Wait... if your..." I pointed at Link, "and your" my eyes grew wide. "I AM NOT!" I yelled._

_Link jumped back startled._

_"Sorry" I apologized, and hugged him, then I held him out at arms length._

_He looked at me like... He didn't want me here. "So what are you here for?" he asked shrugging my hands off of his shoulders. I opened my mouth to reply, and closed it. i didn't know what to say that would give away that i wasn't from this world, so i replied with "I think I'm supposed to be your guide. or something. I really have no clue"_

"Alana.?" i heard for the first time. I think Link said to me, finally realizing that we could breathe under the yellow circle. we were going down.. down... down...

Hyrule was like it was in the actual game-play. All grey and lifeless...

Link looked below, his eyes widened, "We've found it..."

When we landed beside the seemingly lifeless Hyrule castle,we both got out, Link heading in one direction and me trying to remember where the master sword was.

Link walked around in the castle for a while. once we were inside we saw statues of enemies.

"Oh yea..." i said walking past the big Link statue.

"Creepy" Link commented, also walking past the Link statue.

I would be creeped out too if i saw a big statue of me. Wait never mind.

Already have...

Link looked at the big triforce puzzle before him and looked at me for help.

I looked at the big blocks of triangle and started pushing one so it looked like a half triangle. I motioned him to do the same.

As soon as he did the Link statue came to life and started backwards.

We stared in awe as it did.

Finally without a word we went down the stairs. Into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. and *Le gasp* this really is a filler. I never thought i would make one on such short notice. well anyway. ill get to work on the last chapters. its coming to a close and im really hoping you guys have liked the ride on a... do i dare say it? a boat! *silence* yea... that wasn't funny... anyway., i really hope you guys enjoyed the ride so far. and i hope the last chapters will be really exiting for you all! Till next time, hero of the winds! (again im working on these chapters still so there wont be a new chapter out for awhile. The next chapter 'The Master sword will be out soon so be ready for that chapter!) shadow out


	8. The Master Sword!

As we came out to the other side. We saw it.

The Master Sword. The sword the Hero of Time used a long time ago. I motioned link to pull it out. Trying to keep the excitement off of my face.

As he pulled it out. He swung it around a little bit, then looked at it. "a really good weapon... if you were playing a video game" he said, and i coughed trying to keep from saying something that i would end up regretting later.

"Are you sick?" He asked, looking at me putting the newly equipped sword away. i shook my head and i bit my tongue. He stared at me weirdly.

The castle came to life with all kinds of colors, Reds, blues, greens. Link exchanged glances with me. And started walking to where we entered this little... place as i should put it.

His eyes looked around wildly. Seeing all the monsters. Putting one hand on his sword.

But I jumped as i felt one breathing down my neck. I turned around and punched it in the face. "Oops" I said. Looking down at it.

Link fought off ten monsters at once. I almost watched him fight to the death with a couple monsters. Until one hit me in the back. I stood there paralyzed. Half weary of what i was doing. I tried to slug Link and the monster in the face. Link stepped back and ducked.

"watch it" he said calmly. I could tell he was trying to hold back the fury that was setting in his chest.

[Link's POV]

Link fought off a couple monsters while Alana was trying to fend for herself. But why did he care? She was kind of a nuisance telling him things he already knew. He found himself dodging a couple of her punches. For a girl, Alana kinda hit harder than she looked.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts when all of the enemies were down and he felt the black haired girl's hand on his shoulder trying to steady herself. Link let her, although he felt a little bit uneasy. For one. Why was she really here? He already knew that she wasn't working for gannon because she had saved him from that vine.

And two. She didn't really seem to know how he really was. Like most of the villagers on the other islands here did. He could be weak at some points in his quest... Like how he was when Tetra first let him sail on the ship ways away from home to save his sister. Or when he first saw the island. Alana had looked sorry for him. Link doubted she could have, was she even human? That was the main question on his mind. Was she just a clone? Or... Really human?

Link didn't know the answer to those questions. But he did have an answer to one. She was a friend to him not a foe. Even if she got him irritated at times. And he was pretty sure that he got on her nerves too. Link snapped out of his thoughts as Alana took her hand off of his shoulder and started walking towards something.

The first thing that came to mind was that she was possessed. Link ran in front of her and looked into her eyes... They looked perfectly normal. Red as usual. Nothing seemed out of place except the expression on her face.

He waved his hand in front of her face. Tried to get her attention. Anything. She was walking towards a moblin! He was really tempted to let her but something popped into his head that he could try...

[My POV]

I don't know what happened, but when i came to... i saw Link waving a chachu chilli jelly in front of my face. I looked at the floor masters and suppressed a shriek. If one thing was worse than a chachu chilli jelly... it was freaking Moblins. The worst thing about it is that they were everywhere. I backed up. "Freaking...Moblins" I said between gulps of air.

It was clear that he wasn't a really big fan of them either, so we booked it out of there as fast as we could.

When we arrived at the King of Red Lions, he asked how it all went. Link and I exchanged glances and shook our heads. As we got into the boat. Link started steering towards the yellow light.

Soon it will be the end. Of gannon.

And my time here...

* * *

Sorry i haven't posted in awhile, i've been having writers block. lol. Please don't hurt me.


	9. Starts With Goodbye

I looked down at myself. I guess it was time to start saying goodbye to Link and King of Red Lions, because...i was disappearing. My skin turned from its natural color to pasty white, "Link?" i said. He turned around.

"Its time to tell you who i really am and where i'm really from" i said taking a deep breath. "I'm really a girl who got sucked into your world by accident, i have no idea how. But i think gannon was somehow involved with this." i finished, Link stared at me like i was a real lunatic. I guessed i just sounded like one.

I had to say goodbye fast, before i disappeared into my world. Leaving him and his world behind. I hugged him. "Go on. Please. Beat ganon and put him in his place. My time in this world has come to an end. I'm not dying. i'm just simply going back home..." I sucked in a breath, trying really hard not to cry.

Link looked about in tears. His head shaking softly in a 'No' kind of way. But i knew it had to be this way. I was upsetting the balance between the worlds. Even him knowing that i wasn't from here was really bad. But... He had to know. I couldn't lie to him, even though i thought that he would call me a complete nut case, which i wouldn't blame him.

Link looked at me. "I know... I kinda figured you weren't from here..." He said, a little shakiness in his voice, I knew what that meant... But i just didn't want to realize it. Hes a strong little kid...

"Hey... Alana?" The King of Red Lions said, I looked at him in reply. "Sorry that i didn't trust you before" He said. I nodded, because i understood. I mean i wouldn't trust a stranger that i didn't know for sure was really legit.

My skin was barely visible now.

My time was up.

"Goodbye... Link" i said, Disappearing into thin air, gone... Forever.

When i woke up. I was rolled over onto my stomach on the floor. My clothes smelt of the Hylian sea. When i was there i didn't have the chance to check if i had everything so I went through my stuff to see if it was all there, Yup...

"Hold on..." i said to particularly no one. I lifted up a picture of me and Link... He must have taken it while i was sleeping on the King of Red Lions. I smiled to myself and went to hang it up on the wall. My time was done there... Link will have to go through the rest of the journey himself. Without my help. But hes a strong kid.

Strong enough to go down into history. i just hope we meet again someday.

No. i know we will meet again someday.

* * *

To all my readers that have Stuck with me throughout the series. Thank you. i will try to make something like this again, but longer and more thought out, this is my first actual complete story, But not yet, we still have the end prolog.


	10. Endprolog

**Background song: I'll always remember you - Kirsten Price **

* * *

I was walking to athena's house one cold morning. How i wished to be on the waves with Link and the King of Red Lions.

Most importantly. i wonder how Link was doing in his quest so far, i knocked on Athena's door.

"Hi Alana" Athena said smiling and inviting me in, we talked for awhile, until i heard seagulls.

"Seagulls? In Arizona?" She asked me. Really puzzled.

I looked at the window and saw the tip of a green hat. My eyes widened and remembered that he hadn't told me goodbye. i saw him wave and then his hand vanished,

I looked at myself and the couple of scars i got from his world were still there, Forever imprinted into my skin.

Gave me memories i would not forget. For a lifetime.

I looked at the window once more.

Goodbye... My friend, Until we meet again.

Someday

* * *

**The end...**

**To those who have stayed with me throughout these chapters. And thanks for the reviews! This was really fun to work on! And i loved all of the reviews. I'm sorry that i went on a roller coaster ride with the writing and the not writing thing.**

**Well any-who. See ya next time. Shadow out**


End file.
